This Is New York, Baby
by LivinLikeLizzy
Summary: Bella's seen and met tons of stars on the streets of NYC already, but one way too obvious disguise on a trip to Forever 21 catches her eye. A couple laughs and an exchange of numbers will alter her life for eternity. Vamps included ;) R
1. Undercover?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

*** For future reference, in this story the Twilight saga never occurred. You'll see why.

**BPOV**

"Raybans? Check. Phone? Check. Money? Check—"

"Pepper spray?" Charlie mumbled.

"Ugh…check." I sighed.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you walking the streets of New—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _I heard my marimba ringtone as I was putting up my hair.

My head was towards the ground, resulting in my super long hair grazing the dirty floor, hair tie in mouth, hands gathering up hair, extremely irritated.

I looked around for my phone. I had just set it down on the side table next to the door….there! I picked up my iPhone and stared at the caller ID. _Jesus!_ I slid the lock button and tapped the green phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Whaaaaat's guuccciii?!" Alice sang.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I was just about to leave, why what's up?"

"I've been waiting forevveerrr Bella!" I rolled my eyes as I looped the hair band into my hair.

I giggled again at my best friend. I loved her so much, like any other teenage girl. Alice was super small and had black, spiky hair and bright blue eyes. She loved fashion, but had this thing for Spanish. Anyway, Alice was pretty much my life support. If one of us pulled the plug on each other, the other would surely, well, die.

"Be patient, pixie." I chuckled. Twist, pull, switch. Twist, pull, switch.

"Hurry up then! C'mon! I just saw a huge group of 10th graders walk in! We're gonna miss the cuties, Bells!"

"One can only go so fast, Ally." I sighed as I stitched up my combat boots.

"Aight, aight, I gotcha guuurl."

I just sighed and hoped this was a phase. Alice always had this thing with acting like what she thought was a gangster, which she thought was cool and it…it just doesn't work. Haha, it doesn't match her appearance _whatsoever_.

"You need to stahp." I said semi-serious, but couldn't keep the giggle from erupting mid sentence.

"Alright, enough, I'm holding you back. See you later, love you!"

"Love you." I said before I hung up.

I sighed and stood up. I looked myself over in the hallway mirror. Decent enough. I grabbed my phone and headed for the door.

"Bye, dad! I'll be home around 7!" I yelled as I opened the door.

I walked down the flights of stairs and passed the elevator. I saw Mrs. Mallory and instantly waved "hi" to the cute, old woman. She was currently waiting for the elevator. She really was the definition of the sweetest old lady ever. She was short, a little chubby, smelled like pie, bright red lipstick, a short blonde bob cut, hunched back, glasses, and a long pink dress with the legendary apron. She was so kind. She offered to listen to me whenever I was having a bad day, drama, stupid things, you know. And she always served fresh chocolate chip cookies. _Always._ Yum.

"Good afternoon, Bella." She smiled.

"Hey, Mrs. Mallory. How are you?"

"Oh! Sweetie! I told you to call me Regina. Mrs. Mallory makes me sound old!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled at the irony, but mostly because I was nervous. I hated small talk, even with old people.

"Okay, sure. Look, I gotta run. I'll see you soon, _Regina_."

She smiled sweetly and waved goodbye.

I picked up my pace. Alice is probably pissed. I can just see her tapping her foot in anxiety as she stands outside Forever 21.

I walked out of my Manhattan apartment and put on my glasses. It happened to be really sunny today. It was cold, but sunny, making the air crisp with car exhaust and cigarette smoke. Now matter how long I lived here, I would never get used to the burn, soreness and tightness in my throat when I inhaled the polluted air. It used to burn my eyes when I was a kid. I used to get bloodshot eyes for days until walking the streets everyday became a daily thing. Though, my favorite smell of the city is the Pretzel and Peanut vending carts. Ah, New York, how I love you so.

I relished the loud car horns, the soaring swears of angry people as they bumped into others, and the screamsof famous actors and actresses.

I've come across a celebrity or two. Okay, maybe eight. Meeting stars was pretty easy, they always stood out no matter what clothing they wore. I met Miley Cyrus 2 years ago and she was pretty cool, she was normal, like me. The most recent celebrity I met was Katie Holmes. Her daughter, Suri, rammed into my legs with an ice cream cone. Motherly instincts took over and she scolded Suri and apologized to me. You know the rest.

I was walking to the XXI in Times Square where I would meet pissy Alice. I was at the corner of 8th Avenue, planning on skipping the West 47th accident which was not pretty and just cross the street to West 48th.

I was waiting on the corner of Broadway to make it to the Forever across the street. I was huddled into the group of musky strangers, and cranky businessmen when I noticed a man in a hoodie next to me. The hood was pulled over his head and his shoulders were shrugged, acting like he was cold. Celebrity, I thought. They need to come up with better disguises; seriously, they stick out like a sore thumb. I was eyeing the back of the star's head when his cell phone dropped on the cement. Awesome. I knelt down and spotted black Converse. Oh my Jesus. I know who this is. I picked up the iPhone and held it out to the man when I saw his face. Holy shit. Robert Pattinson. I looked into his eyes and almost screamed his name like all the other girls. He snatched the phone back and mouthed a "thank you". My eyes were huge, my leg was twitching and I was biting on my lip in excitement. OH MY GOD. He obviously didn't know I watched all his movies and have a poster of Cedric Diggory hanging above my bed. He noticed my trembling and held up his index finger against his lips in a shushing gesture. I took a deep breath and faced forward again, waiting for the blinking red hand to turn to the white stick figure.

The white man blinked and everyone started to walk. Rob was walking really fast. Oh no, I'm not letting him get away that easily. I jogged up to him and he turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Undercover?

"It's hard to be when a teenage girl is talking to you and handing you their phone." He mumbled in his delicious British accent.

I was fangirling on the inside but looked cool and collected on the outside… I hoped.

"Could tell you were a celeb, you know." I whispered to him.

"What? Really?" He asked shocked. His thick eyebrows knit together as he turned his head to me and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"You know how many times I've seen that disguise?" I asked him.

"Shh!" he bellowed.

"Jay-Z, Tom Cruise, Joe Jonas, David Beck—"

"Okay, okay. I get it; I suck at keeping a low profile." He chuckled. I was ecstatic that I made him man giggle. Fucking cutest think ever.

"Well… you fool most. Your costume was just unoriginal to me."

"There's always an odd one…" he smiled.

"Hey!" I playfully smacked his arm. He just laughed in response.

"Your girlfriend's pretty good at it though. She hid low in her car seat. I was driving right next to her. All went well 'till she looked out the window at me. Haha." I said as I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"You mean Kristen? —Shit! Please keep quiet! I'll give you an autograph? Money?" He rambled.

I laughed and threw my head back.

"No worries, dude. I'm not like that." I smirked.

"Thanks. You're probably the most relaxed fan I've spoken too." He grinned. _Swoon._

"Used to it." I shrugged.

"Look at you, being all cool and collected. Hitting up stars left and right." He joked.

I tilted my Raybans down my nose and wiggled my brows at him. He laughed a little too loudly and people started to stare. I clamped my hand over his mouth and stared at him with my brown eyes wide like saucers till he got the message.

"Whoops." He giggled.

By now, we were sitting on a bench in front of Forever 21, just chatting. When he laughed though, I think people saw him.

"Here." I said to him as I took off my glasses and offered them to him.

"No, no, it's okay." He whispered.

"Just put 'em on. There's a store full of suspicious 18 year old fangirls in there." I whispered as I pointed to the store in front of us with my left and holding the shades with my right. Girls about my age were peering through the display cases and knocking over the manikins just to get a glimpse of this guy.

His eyes widened and he quickly took my black Raybans. The girls gave death glares. I translated what their eyes were saying. Fuck off, bitches, he's mine!

We sat in awkward silence for a while until I was about to say I should stop bothering him and let him be on his way.

"I'm uh, Robert Pat—"

"I should stop holding you—"

We both laughed at our awkwardness.

"You first." He said out of politeness. I thought him being a gentleman was a myth!

"Trust me; I rather hear what you have to say." I said with humor.

"Well, uh, I'm Rob Pattinson. And you are?" He asked as he held out his large hand.

"Tell me something I don't know. I'm Bella. Swan." I said sarcastically as I shook his hand. It was warm and soft. Kristen is so damn lucky.

"It's nice to meet you, really." He said sincerely, and smiled.

I smiled back. What should I say now? What's he doing in the city? Probably a movie or something.

"So, uh, I should let you be on your way. You're probably late to a shoot or something. Am I right?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled again and shook his head.

"Nah, its fine. It's pretty rare to find a fan as laid-back as you are. I was going to attempt to get something for Kristen here without getting mauled by girls." He nudged his head to the right towards the store.

"Oh! I was headed here too. Meeting up with my friend, Alice."

"Oh, well, I should let you go. Don't wanna get Alice upset at you."

"For meeting Robert Pattinson? Yeah, right. She's gonna be all over me later when I tell her."

His eyes widened with fear. I could see his gray eyes through the shades. Uh oh, crap. I screwed up. Great, Bella, just great.

"Not that she would say anything! She's like me… kinda. Just less awkward and seems like she's a squirrel who desperately needs a decaf coffee—"I rambled.

He laughed until his phone buzzed. He held up a finger and checked it. His big fingers tapped on the small, delicate, screen for a few seconds with a grin on his face until he shoved it back in his pocket. He was still amused when he took out a notepad and a pen. He clicked the pen and scribbled on some incoherent squiggles and some numbers.

"Wow, all prepared and everything." I said as he ripped the yellow piece of paper and gave it to me.

"That was Kristen. I'm supposed to be meeting up with her right now. I really want her to meet you, you guys would be great friends, and I mean, you're both so alike, it's weird." He smiled.

I stared at the note he gave me. It read:

"_To the coolest fan I've ever met, Bella._

_**Robert Pattinson**_

_Thanks for the shades. Text me whenever, I'd love to speak to you again."_

_(888) 888-8888 _

**AN:** Fake # obvs.

"Wow. Thanks so much. Yeah, I'll definitely call you. I'd love to meet Kris—"I started as I looked up, but he was gone. I looked down at the bench seat and saw my Raybans sitting next to me. I sighed and put them back on.

I took out my phone and punched in his number just in case I lost the paper. I opened my case, folded the note and laid it inside. I laid my phone back in the snug case with a click. I texted Alice and told her I was here. She's never gonna believe this.

"Ugh." I sighed as I slammed my 5 XXI bags on my bed. Alice and I just came back from shopping and walking and we—well, I was tired as fuck.

"C'mon, Bells. Let's hang up your new clothes!"

I moaned in my pillow as a response.

"Alice…tired…hungry…" I muffled into my bed.

"Fine I'll order take-out first. Sesame chicken?"

I nodded my head against the plush heaven that was my bed. Oh, I love to sleep.

"KK'S!" she yipped and clapped. Yeah, she fucking _clapped_.

I reluctantly got up and out of my bed and into the shower. I came back out and changed into blue boy shorts and a white sugarlip. I plopped down on my white couch and felt better. Less gross, you know what I'm talking about.

"Aquí está tu comida china señora atractiva." Alice said in a precise Hispanic accent.

Alice was a year older than me, already in college. She was a major in Fashion and a minor in Spanish. I missed her so much when I was a senior. She said school would still be normal since I had Jessica and Mike. Yeah, Jessica the desperate slut and Mike the overly-friendly pervert. Normal my ass.

You wouldn't believe my reaction when I saw her at my graduation. She decided to stand up and scream "YO, BITCH!" when I was called up to the podium. I turned and screamed bloody murder when I saw her. I sprinted to her and squeezed and kissed her, all while shouting curses. The grandparents at the ceremony gave me death glares. This one guy gave me the finger when I sat back down. Haha…. Good times.

"Gracias, pequeña duendecita." I smirked. She huffed and plopped down on the couch across from me and started eating her Lo Mein. Manicured , purple hand on the takeout box, black hand holding her Hello Kitty chopsticks. I giggled when she fumbled with her utensils. Cue pout.

I laughed when she did. I know her so well. She looked up at me confused. Okay, here we go…

"Al?"

"Yesh?" she said with a mouth full of noodles.

"I saw a celeb today while walking to Forever." I said cautiously.

She swallowed and shrugged.

"This is New York, baby." She mumbled while struggling to grasp the slippery noodles.

"Not just any star…" I mumbled.

"Who? You already told me about Kim Kardashian and Miley Cyrus. Whose better than them?"

"Robert Pattinson is… _way_ better." I mumbled. Bite. Chew. Swallow. Take out phone. Secretly turn on record. Wait for outburst.

"MMMMRRRMPHH!" Alice spit out her noodles all over herself, and flailed her arms which knocked the soy sauce from the couch arm and into the air and onto my white carpet. Best fucking reaction ever.

I started clutching my stomach and howled onto my couch. Tears were escaping the corners of my eyes and leaking onto my chicken. I was still laughing as I stopped the recording and looked at Alice. She darted to the spot next to me, tucked her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, rested her chin on her forearms, and looked up at me with big blue eyes.

I giggled and ran a hair through her black spikes.

" .Now." she said in a small, but demanding voice.

I wiped at my cheeks and picked up the spilled soy sauce before I told her everything. It took about two hours to tell since she wanted to know every single thing we said and our reactions.

Finally, I shoved the yellow note as proof into her small hands. Her body started to shake as she stared at it. I started to record again because this was too funny to miss. She bent her trembling neck and lightly kissed and carressed the paper.

"Call him." She said after she calmed herself.

"What? No! It's 1 am, Alice." I exclaimed.

"So? He's probably out partying and what not. Call him." She whispered in excitement.

"No. At least not today. What would I say to him anyway?" I questioned.

"To go hook-up! I don't fucking know! Get into a hot party and become famous, DUH!"

"ALICE! He's really funny and sweet. I could never take advantage of someone like that. Besides…he's dating Kristen Stewart." I mumbled the last part solemnly.

"I KNEWWW IT!" She shouted.

"NO! NO! NO! You can't tell any of our other friends! The guy was practically begging me to zip my mouth about her, remember?"

Alice sighed.

"Fine. Text him tomorrow. I'm skipping work and coming with you tomorrow."

"Alice, no. You can't just skip work like that. And where are we going anyway?"

"Bella. This is Robert Pattinson. I would die for this man."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, he's obviously going to ask you out somewhere! Tell him I'm tagging along! You mentioned me to him, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned.

"You sleeping over?" I asked.

"You knows it, hoe!" she exclaimed in her "gangsta" voice.

I laughed and hit her butt with a pillow as she got up to go to the bathroom.

She yelped and a hit me back. Yes, you guessed correctly. A pillow fight ensued. We eventually collapsed on my bed.

"Ally?" I yawned sleepily.

"Mmm." She moaned next to me.

"I uploaded those videos to YouTube."

She became rigid and turned to face me. Her eyes were closed and her spikes were disheveled.

" ." she said in a hard voice.

My body rocked with silent chuckles as I remember her outburst. I fell asleep to the lullaby of the car engines, taxi horns, and loud chatter of the "City That Never Sleeps." Oh, the irony.

**AN:** Well? Did you like it? Is it better than Obsessive Cullen Disorder? Should I continue? Please review! Criticism is highly encouraged! I'll update soon! Edward will be mentioned next chp!

- Lizzy


	2. Tampies & Texts

**AN: Chapter 2! Sorry I didn't update in a while, school gets in the way and you kinda don't feel too motivated when you only get ONE review… Do you guys at least mind telling me in small note saying it's "good or bad?" I'm gonna need more reviews in order to update really soon, sorry, but that's how it works. BTW, let's just pretend Rob's 22, kay? Shmanx…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"So I was telling Taylor to go—" _Ding!_

"And get Kristen, all the while he's—" _Ding!_

"Got it!" I said annoyed while glaring at my phone. Probably just AT&T texting me about how I can get text messages. Ahem, no duh.

"Sorry, Tom, let me get this." I said towards my best friend.

"Sure, man. I'm gonna get a beer, want one?"

"Yeah. Hein—"

"Heineken. Got it." Thank god for best friends.

I retrieve the annoying piece of metal out of my pocket and squint at the bright screen.

_Edward_

_1 new message_

"Who is it?" Tom asked while popping the cap off his bottle. Show off.

I grasp my beer and shrink my hand away. Damn, that's cold. I smirk as I think of my brother…who I should text back…

"Eddie ward." I said as I wrapped a napkin around my drink. I smiled inwardly as I loved teasing him with his nickname I gave him 10 years ago. Edward is my older brother, but since he's a vampire, I look the like the older one, thus allowing me to dub him as Eddie.

I never told and will never tell about Edward's….species. I didn't tell Tom when I found out 6 years ago. I feel like a lousy friend, not telling him my darkest secret, but if he knew… hell would break loose.

I found out when Edward was a vampire 13 years ago. I was starting eighth grade while my brother was starting a new year at Forks High as a senior. The first day of school, he said he would pick me up at the front of my school and drive us both home. I waited for half and hour until I finally decided to walk home. In the cold, hard, rain. Screw you, Edward.

I dumped my drenched bag on the floor of my kitchen and ran over to the phone. I dialed Edward's number and got to voicemail. Where the hell is he? I was putting the phone back onto its receiver when I heard a large crack come from the window. I looked outside and saw my brother, standing there in the rain, not moving, his eyes locked on me. There was a broken tree trunk that lay by his feet. Hair disheveled and falling through his eyelashes. His shirt was ripped and his pale white muscles bulged and clung to his skin, almost tearing the shirt. His nose was flared and his hands were balled into tight fists. His eyes were _red_, cold, and frightening. He scared me shitless, so the normal thing to do in this situation where your older brother looks like a demon is to approach him and question his sanity during a thunderstorm. Oh yeah, I was cool like that. Correction, am.

"Edward, what the? What's wrong with you?" I shouted as I ran up to him. He started shaking and I heard a loud rumbling sound bouncing off of him and the trees around us. I took a step forward to grab his arm back into the house, to which he jerked away from. He hissed and yanked his arm back, eyes swirling with disappointment and…hunger? I looked up at him under my hoodie, and stared back at him, wondering what he was. This definitely wasn't my big brother, Edward.

As if he read my mind, he uttered "vampire", in disgust. He gave me a hard look that burned my insides, basically telling me to shut my mouth and not tell anyone. I understood and gave him a shaky nod. Then, he was gone. He never came back home. For 3 years. Rumors spread around school that he was kidnapped, killed by my father, overdosed on heroine, eaten by a lion…shall I continue? I told my parents he ran away with a girl he met recently, but never told me where he was going.

I shivered at the memory of his eyes. Edward's eyes are a beautiful color now, a nice honey with tinges of brown, the last time I saw him… was last…Christmas?

"Ah!" Tom sighed as he hit the couch. "Edward, haven't seen that mofo in a while."

Yeah, Tom actually liked Edward. I don't wanna say that people don't actually like my brother, I mean, it's kind of impossible not to. Edward's…ugh, I hate to say this, but, he's pretty…attractive? It's just that most people shrug away from Edward because he has such a bitter exterior. He was never like that back when he was human. Edward was popular, nice, athletic, and literally had all the girls running to him with a snap of his fingers. But now, it's really hard for him to let people in, especially humans. I guess Tom is an exception cause he's my one good, loyal friend. Besides, everyone loves Tom.

"Me either." I mumbled as I tapped in my passcode. R.A.K.P. Robert and Kristen Pattinson.

"_Remind mom I'm coming over for Christmas at your place on Friday. Don't want her to freak out like last time... Looking forward to seeing you._

_-Edward_

Edward lived in Forks, Washington with well, I'm not really sure. I keep forgetting that he lives half way across the country…no wonder he said Friday. It was Thursday, already 2 am, it's still Wednesday in Washington. I guess he has a good explanation at texting in wee hours of the morning, he never sleeps. Ever.

He never told me about how he became a vampire or what his life is like. All he ever told me about it was that it was the worst damned thing. It apparently was the sensation of being burned alive that made him internally pray for death. That he was damned eternally and couldn't find happiness even if he tried.

When I asked him about his..diet..he told me he would never hurt a human intentionally and that he only drinks from animals. I'm proud of my brother, he has such beautiful morals and I truly believe he was made a vampire for a reason. I've never told him, not yet. I don't think I'm the right person to tell him, though. I rather someone who has a larger impact on him do it, like the girl he will eventually fall in love with. I hope only for the best for Edward, for he is quite the tortured soul.

"What's the haps?" a high pitched voice wanders through my living room as I hear my front door slam.

Alice Mary Brandon walks into the opening of my living room, shaking her black head back and forth, sprinkling raindrops everywhere. She pulls off her muddy rain boots, shrugs off her bright purple raincoat, and throws them carelessly towards the door. They land with a few thuds and topple over, splattering mud against the it. She looks up at me with her blue eyes filled with happiness and friendly love.

Alice was the definition of a real New Yorker. She had the accent, and the loud and confident bravado. She insisted on coming to one of my parties when Bella, who I will come back to cause she will be inevitably mentioned, told her about our encounter. Alice came with Bella and once she spotted me through the thick crowd she shamelessly started flirting with me. All I found from her was cuteness and detested being anything but a really good friend to her.

"Hey, Al." I sighed. I'm never gonna get used to this gangster phase.

"Hey yourself. What's going on?" she said as she sat cross-legged in the arm chair. She cocked her head to the left and gave me a sweet smile.

"Edward's coming over tomorrow. He's staying for Christmas."

Alice blushed and moved a piece of her black bangs behind her ear.

"Really?! Now I get to buy a new outfit! Yay!" she shouted. When her hands rose up in the air, her whole body vibrates. Funniest thing ever, the little fairy.

She stood up and walked towards the island in my kitchen. She lifted the empty coffee pot next to her ear and shook it. She pouted and set it back down. She skipped back over to the chair and plopped down with her legs and feet dangling off one side, and her head lolling back off the other.

"You're out of cawfee.." she sighed.

"Sorry I'm out of your _cawfee _fix!" I laughed.

She glared at me with her icy eyes and tried to look serious…which failed. I could see the little smirk tugging from the corners of her pink lips.

"Shut up!" she shouted as she threw one of my many silky throw pillows at me. I caught it with both my hands and threw it over to Tom, who was dazed until the flying pillow startled him. I laughed even harder while Alice and Tom waited impatiently for me to stop. Anyway back at the matter at hand…

"Alice, he doesn't like you, he doesn't really date… I'm convinced he's you know, not into girls" I chuckled. Not even Alice…

"Pshh. You just say that. I'm Alice Brandon, the cute, cuddly, small, adorable, little woman your brother will soon love. I know these things, I'm a girl." She said in a way too overly sure statement.

I rolled my eyes and texted him back:

_Great. I'll see you Friday, Eddie ward!_

_-Rob_

I chuckled as I hit send and placed my phone back on the end table.

"Ooooh! Gotta go tell Bellsies! Any girl can't resist your brother, Rob!" Alice squealed.

Bella. Bella Swan, also known as my best girl friend. We grew closer and closer as she came over to my house just recently after we met on the streets. She was funny, kind, and a pretty sight to see. However, she is not my girlfriend, girl that's a best friend, actually.. I don't like her like _that_. Of course I love her! She's beautiful and always puts a smile on my face, but Kristen is the one for me. The connection we had when filming…I'm convinced there will be nothing like that feeling ever again, and I'm not running away from it anytime soon. I wonder if Edward would be interested in meeting Bella…I could introduce them properly and push Edward to take her out to dinner? Oh, that might be a problem since his diet is mainly blood. Uh, gonna have to get on that later…

"BRB, homies. Gotta use the crapper!" Alice said as she pushed herself off of the chair and galloped down the hallway.

Tom smirked and rolled his eyes as he took a swig of his beer. I looked at mine and saw that is was now room temperature. Well, beer is beer, not gonna let that go to waste. As I was bringing the bottle to my lips, the pixie voice bounced off the walls.

"ROB! YOU'RE OUT OF MY TAMPIES!"

Now, slowly set the great tasting alcoholic beverage onto the table, shrug into your seat, and place your head in your hands in embarrassment and mortification. Now laugh.

**AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE! DID YOU ENJOY IT?! I HOPE YOU DID! WITH ANY LUCK, I'LL GET THE NEXT UPDATE UP SOONER! THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	3. JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL!

**AN: YES! I HAVE UPDATED! Updates will probably be on Saturdays and will be more frequent! But since they're so frequent, don't expect them to be totally utterly amazing… I try really hard to make sure this story is funny and romantic. Romance will surface…well, really soon. ;) THANK YOU for all the appreciative reviews I've gotten so far! They're the reason I'm writing this chapter so early! Chapter 3!**

**RPOV**

I knocked on the door to the bathroom that held the small girl that I so desperately wanted to kill.

"Allie?" I asked.

"Go out and get me some!" she wailed.

"Umm….no!?" I practically yelled. How the hell does she think that a guy, sorry for being a conceited ass, but a very famous guy like me can go out in New York City at 3am and buy fucking tampons!?

"Bitch." She growled.

"Allieeee! Don't make me!" I whined. No way. No fucking way.

"Shut. your god damned mouth. and get me. some FREAKING TAMPONS! NOW!" She shouted.

God damn, she shattered my ear drum for sure. Alice went from cutesy, to gangster, to typical New Yorker, to fairy princess, and then to the exorcist in less than 6 minutes. DA FUQ! I'll _never_ understand women.

There was no way I was going out and buying woman products. I couldn't ask Tom cause he would be in the same state as me…any guy would be in the same state as me. I searched my list of girl friends and realized the only two I had were Kristen and Bella. Well, Bella will have to do. She's a girl, she knows what Alice is going through, she'll understand. Right?

"Look, Alice, why don't I just call Bella and she can go get you youir tamp— girl absorbers?" Smooth, smooth Rob. You can say tampons in your head, but not out loud. Pussy. You deserve a fucking pat on the back. You go. The sarcastic monotone voice in my head was driving me nuts. Am I possessed?

I could hear Alice wheezing with laughter as she pounded on the door with her fists. The vibrations caused the door to shake and I was contemplating on whether opening it or getting the hell out of here.

"I'm calling Bella." I grumbled. I could still hear her yelping and sniffling. I heard the slight squeak of plastic and a thud on the ground. I'm pretty sure she just slipped on the shower curtain. She moaned with pain slash embarrassment as it was my turn to laugh. I laughed a tad too louder than I should have laughed while walking down the hall, making sure she heard it. I'm such an ass.

Barry. Bane. Beck. Bella. Brad. BELLA! I saved her number from when she called me the morning after the day we first met. Thank god I gave her my phone number.

After 10 rings, I was about to hang up and man up and go buy those damn absor—tampons. Fuck! Why would she be up anyway? It's 3…12 am and she is probably sleeping. Or maybe not…please, maybe not.

"Hello?" a groggy and scratchy voice whispered.

"Bells? You up?" I asked excitedly.

"No, I just like to have conversations with people in my sleep." Her dead like voice seeping through the phone.

"It's called sleep walking." I chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up." She groaned. "What do you want? Are you drunk?"

"What? No. I just really need you to do me a big favor."

"Mmm?" she moaned.

"Go and get Alice some t- _say it god damnit! Say it, bitch!_ tampons?" I asked while scratching the back of my neck.

"What? The fuck, Rob! No! Go let Kristen do it!" she exclaimed.

"She's not with me right now and Alice is being a super bitch! Please!" I begged. I could hear Alice snarl when I mentioned her.

"Hurry! She's gonna kill me!" I shouted. There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again.

"Fine. But you better love me for this." She said seriously.

"Always, thanks." I sighed.

"Bye." She sighed.

I hung up and lunged for my beer. I chugged it down and slammed the bottle back onto the table. I looked around and found Tom passed out on my couch, empty beer in hand. I mirrored his position just without the beer on the other couch. I'm home free.

**BPOV**

"Hey, can you go and get shome tampons for Alice? Cause I'm too big of a pushy to do it myshelf!" I said in a mocking voice of Rob.

I scrambled out of bed and assessed myself in the mirror. Damn. I look like crap. I decided boy shorts were not the appropriate menstrual shopping attire, so I pulled on some sweats. I'm guessing letting your boobs sag isn't flattering, so I threw on the first bra I could savage from my floor. I rubbed my tired eyes as I walked to the dresser to get a tank top. I rummaged around my closet in the dark until my fingers felt the soft, stretchy, material of a sugarlip. Hoping it matched my sweatpants, I threw it on. I slipped on some socks and converse and grabbed my bag. You owe me Rob, you owe me. I swear if the cashier gives me a hard time…

I walked down the steps, well, stumbled really as I was trying to be super quiet. I stepped really loud on a floorboard, and stopped mid-step. I looked around but only heard the slight purring of Mrs. Mallory's cat, Rain. Phew. I stepped out into the cold, New York air. It was only one or two days away from Christmas, so the air was extremely dry and freezing.

I sucked in some air through my teeth while trotting down the street. While trying to walk to the nearest Rite-Aid, I saw the usual hobos, drunks, sluts, cops, and…a dog? Who walks their dog in the middle of the night? I walked right past the sleazy group, toying with the can of pepper spray in my pocket, and into the sliding doors of the pharmacy. I was instantly enveloped in warmth and shuddered with gratitude.

I grabbed the purple basket and trudged through the store, constantly looking up at the aisle signs. I walked slowly through the deodorant aisle, my eyes searching for a Kotex or Tampax box. I found the boxes quite quickly and almost cried with happiness. I grabbed two, one for me and one for Alice. Hey, I'm a girl too.

I was practically skipping down the next aisle towards the checkout counter until I looked to my left. I spotted the very last package of the cutest boy shorts ever! I was about to explode with glee cause I love me dem boy shorts until a very pale and manicured hand swiped them away. I looked to my right and almost crumpled to floor and died.

A very curvy, stunning, pale, and blonde woman stood next to me. Her full lips smirked at me and her oddly golden colored eyes bore into my own as she dropped the underwear into her basket. She strutted away like a supermodel and left me dizzy and angry. I huffed and crossed my arms and swiped some black nail polish instead so I didn't look that stupid.

"Bitch." I muttered.

Not even a second after I said it, the striking girl turned around and glared at me. She was halfway down the aisle! How was she able to hear me? The blondie lurched forward a little and hissed at me through her perfectly straight teeth. It caught me off guard and I gasped. She chuckled darkly and flipped her long locks over her shoulder and turned.

I turned away also, except frustrated. I crossed my arms again and shuffled down the aisle while looking down.

"Fucking weird ass bitch." I grumbled. As I was grumbling about Barbie back there, I knocked into a cold wall and fell on my butt. At least I though it was a wall…can walls talk as smooth as velvet?

"Oomph!" I squeaked as my butt fell on the hard linoleum tile.

"I'm so sorry, Miss! Are you alright?" a warm, strong voice asked.

I looked up through my thick hair and saw another pale hand. Except, this one was kindly outstretched. The man's hand was very large and cold as I gripped onto it and pulled myself off the floor. There was a slight tingle as I held his hand in mine. I kind of liked it.

I removed my brown strands from my eyelashes and looked up again. Like, really looked at him. The man towered above me and was searching my eyes. I looked at his eyes and surprisingly found them the same shade as Barbie's. The only thing different about this guy's eyes was that they held sorrow and kindness, while blondie's screamed "OH NO YOU DON'T, BITCH!" I blinked my eyes a couple of times before letting go of the man's hand and actually tried talking to him.

"Oh! Um, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I rambled as I dropped my hand and raked it through my hair.

The man looked down and smirked while dropping to his knees. I watched in confusion as his hand started for my fallen boxes of tampons. OH SHIT!

I dropped down to the ground as well and blushed. "You owe me your next fucking paycheck, Rob." I grumbled angrily. I heard the man laugh and I blushed even more. I grabbed the boxes before the man could get them and stood back up, my foot absentmindedly drawing imaginary circles on the floor.

I poked my head back up and squinted at the very kind man before me. Compared to blondie's reaction, I would've hailed at his very feet. I actually looked at him this time. JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL! This man was so utterly gorgeous, I took a step back and gasped. He had auburn bed head hair, a tall lanky yet muscular frame, and the sexiest chiseled jaw I've ever seen. He looked to be about seven or eighteen, give or take a few. Oddly, he looked fairly similar to Rob. The only real difference was the hair and age, but that was it. When I finally reached his eyes, I noticed he was checking me out as well. I blushed and finally mustered up the courage to thank him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." I said shakily.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who knocked you to the ground and made you spill your…items." He shot back.

"You didn't need to do that." I whispered before glancing into his basket. I saw only one small package of green contact lenses before he moved the basket behind his back. Oops, gosh I'm such a prude!

"It's what a man should do." He replied while staring at me. His eyes squinted and he looked pained for a second.

"Please excuse my sister from before. She was terribly rude." He said a little too harshly to be talking about his gorgeous sister. I just ignored him and nodded slightly. It was getting a little awkward so I guess I need to say my goodbyes to this handsome guy.

"Well, thank you anyway." I smiled. The man's golden eyes widened and he smiled too, showing some very white and sharp teeth. The Rob look-alike nodded and I stepped aside and walked passed him. I heard a barely there intake of breath and my brows knitted in confusion. I kept power walking to the check out counter, my sneakers squeaking every couple of steps.

Luckily the cashier was a young girl and she gave me no problem with my purchases. She even gave me a sympathetic smile before I collected my bags I took off.

I gripped the bag handles tight as I walked down the busy streets. I kept thinking of the encounter between me and Barbie, and then me and the Rob model. They were both extremely pale, cold, and had the same yellow iris color. That's a little weird, even if they are related.

I whistled and stuck my hand out into the blur of colorful cars. Rob's apartment was way too far away to walk to. I waited in the frigid night air until eventually a taxi pulled up. I hopped into it and placed my bags on the floor.

"Upper East Side." I said to the driver. The Italian-looking man glanced into the mirror and gave me curt nod. I inhaled a large breath of air and instantly regretted it. The interior of the car smelled like ass. The car lingered with a stench of smoke and weed. The smoky air crept its way into my throat, drying and burning it in the process. I coughed slightly and bounced my leg up and down, eager to just jump out the window already. This guy was probably picking up all the druggies off the street corners. I cringed at the thought and immediately felt dirty sitting in this seat.

"Do you by any chance have some Febreeze or air freshner?" I asked politely.

"This is New York, baby." He grumbled. Ugh. Whatever.

Finally, the man pulled over while I threw him a twenty. I grabbed my bags and freaking leaped out of the filthy cab. I heaved in the cleaner air and rubbed my bloodshot eyes. I dug around in my bag trying to find my bottle of water while turning the corner to Rob's. I found the water and snapped the cap open and guzzled it down. The burning sensation in my throat died down a little, but I needed something colder than room temperature water. I hopped up the steps to Rob's apartment, which was way nicer than mine by the way, and dropped the bottle in the garbage.

I entered the lobby and was greeted with the moping teenagers, fooling around on their phones. There were the two trashy girls and a new face.

"Excuse me?" I asked to the young boy.

"What?" the boy moaned. I scoffed and looked at his name tag. _Jacob._

"Well, Jacob, if you don't mind could you tell Mr. Pattinson that I'm here?"

Jacob looked me up and down and took a gulp of his soda.

"Name?"

"Bella Swan."

Jacob typed away on the computer as I looked at him. He was very tall and large, not fat; no he was far from fat my friend. He was very muscular and had dark tan skin. The dark green shirt he was wearing looked like it would break in two. His hair was jet black and cut short. His eyes that were focused on the computer screen were brown just like mine. The boy looked nothing like the man in Rite-Aid. Jacob was actually the complete opposite.

"Room 913." He said in a bored tone.

"Thanks."

I hopped onto the elevator and pushed the glowing 9 button. As the doors closed, I wondered why Jacob didn't announce my presence to Rob. I know I've been here a thousand times, but what if I was a psycho stalker trying to find him? He obviously wasn't doing his best on his new job. Rookie mistake.

I knocked on Rob's door but it didn't open. I decided to just barge in, Alice needed me. I opened the door with my spare key he gave me and opened the door slowly. I walked through the apartment and dropped the key on the little end table near the door. I noted Alice's boots and raincoat that were now covered in dried mud.

"Alice? Rob?" I called out. I heard a slight shuffling and became rigid. What the fuck? I saw a slight blur of gray to my right and was officially scared. I ran down the hallway and saw light coming from the living room. I spotted a mop of auburn hair and my nerves calmed down. It's just Rob.

"Rob?"

Rob put an arm around the couch and turned to me. That. Is. Not. Rob.

I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice was muffled into a cold hand. I looked up warily and saw the golden eyes I loved back in the pharmacy boring into mine. His eyes were pleading and he led me to the couch.

"Did you fucking follow me here? Where are my friends?" I exclaimed.

"Well, hello to you too, tampon girl." He said quite cockily.

I glared at him with my mouth in a tight line.

"Don't fuck around with me! Where are my friends?" I asked again.

The beautiful man totally ignored my interrogation towards him and went along with his own plan. What happened to sweet and polite shy guy?

"I'm Edward, Robert's brother." He said calmly this time.

"Bullshit." I huffed. I know I should be scared right now, I mean, this guy could be lying and could be planning to kill me. However, I find his presence soothing and peaceful.

"You didn't mention that Robert lived here. So how would I know? He's sleeping and the little pixie Alice is balled up in the corner in the bathroom." He chuckled the last part.

I forgot about Edward and grabbed a box of tampons and raced down the hall into the bathroom. I opened the door and found Alice asleep in a ball next to the toilet. I shook her shoulder, but when that didn't work, I grew irritated and yanked on her spikes.

"Owie!" she yelled. I giggled and threw the box at her. She looked up at me and smothered me in a huge hug. I kissed her head and she pulled away and opened the box. I stepped out of the room and headed out to question Edward some more.

I walked past Rob's room and stopped. I opened the door ajar and found him sleeping like a baby while Tom was passed out on the window seat. I giggled and kissed his cheek in a friendly manner. I loved him, but not like that. I have yet to find that someone.

I shuffled back into the living room and found Edward in the same position, except instead of taking the whole middle of the couch, the left side was cleared. I sat down cross legged and faced him.

"Since they're all still alive, I guess I trust you. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I said as I extended my hand.

**AN: TA DA! The moment you've been waiting for ^^^^! You're welcome! **

**** Yeah, I know who you are. You're the kind of person who reads a story, likes it but marks it as a fav or follower and doesn't review. It wouldn't hurt to review! With that said, thanks for reading and please review! See you soon! **

****Did you find the little innuendo?**

-Lizzy


	4. Animal

**AN: You can thank Sandy for my absence, everyone. I was without power for 13 days….it was truly _unbearable_to be without power. Fortunately, my home is ok despite a large leak. I'm grateful that nothing worse than that happened. Anyway, sorry for the long delay! Thank you for the reviews so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the _Twilight Saga_. **

**EPOV**

Here I am. In the most famous city in the world, New York. I've always wanted to visit New York back when I was human, who wouldn't? Bright lights, music, wonder, I mean, it's the place where your dreams become true…or was that Disney World? Anyway, here I am in a dingy Rite-Aid at like what? 3 am? With my vampire "sister", Rosalie.

After my horrific transformation into a monster, I fled from my hometown in Chicago. Honestly, I was scared of the being who had made me this way, and didn't want them coming after me. I didn't even think twice about leaving my family. I was the most dangerous predator on the face of the earth, and I wouldn't dare lay a finger on a human, let alone my family. But, I couldn't leave so abruptly without saying what I thought was a final farewell to my little brother, Robert.

I watched the look into his gray eyes as he took me in that one rainy day. They were filled to the brim with anger once he turned the corner into the backyard. What broke my still heart was when they drained of his anger and were replaced with fear. Pure fear. I could smell it in his veins that led to his mind. It was potent, strong, and mouthwatering. He wondered why I didn't pick him up from school, what I was, what I was going to do next, and if I would hurt him. I wanted to explain everything, but his smell was felt like it was ringing a doorbell straight to my throat. I knew I owed him some sort of explanation, so I growled out the answer to the one thing on his mind, and left.

I ran. I just ran to get the anger out of my system until my thirst became annoyingly present. I stopped in a random town in Washington and drained a few deer since they were so plentiful. Forks was the name! It was extremely small, rainy, gloomy, and the perfect place for a vampire to spend the rest of eternity. That's where I smelled a familiar scent and found Rose in the forest, doing the same as me, I suppose. She instantly took me to meet the rest of her family. I didn't know vampires could have a family… I didn't even know if they could still fall in love.

From there on, the Cullen's considered me as one of them. I thought Rose, Jasper, and Emmett as my new siblings for the love I felt for them, and since I was told to do so. Esme welcomed me in a heart beat and was already designing me my own room on a sketchpad. I thought of her as my own mother what with her kind personality and gentle smile. Carlisle was the one I hung on too for support among the years. He said he understood my situation and was glad I came into his life. He helped me gain the courage to be around humans, so that one day; I could see my family again. I eventually mulled over the fact that Carlisle was indeed my favorite.

Rosalie insisted on tagging along with me to New York when I was supposed to be visiting my brother and mother for Christmas. She said New York had the hottest fashion and that she needed to update her wardrobe. Whatever.

We stopped off at Rite-Aid for nail polish when suddenly the sweetest smell filled my brain. I sought out the whole store, trying to find the wonderful source. Finally after 8 aisles of metallic scents, I found a flower.

I stood rigid and silent from the end of the hallway, just watching her. Her back was to me, but Rose's face glanced at mine. I watched the underwear war with Rose and the small girl. The girl swore and that's when Rose went a little too far. She hissed at the girl and walked away, leaving the girl fearful and confused.

I didn't even notice the girl walking towards me with her head down as I was trying to get a look at her face. I stood still like a wall until she slammed into me and fell. She landed with a thud and scattered her items on the floor. I took this as my chance to acknowledge her face.

The girl was splayed on the floor with her hands palms down on the tile. I could tell her brownish red hair was very thick without even feeling it, the way it tangled and slowly fell from her face. Her scent hit me more clearly then before and I held my breath. I looked to her face and found pale, fair skin with pink lips. Her eyes were a warm brown framed with thick, long, lashes and staring at me. She was really pretty. Gorgeous, actually. Prettier than Rosalie.

I decided to finally act like the gentleman my mom raised me to be, and held out my hand to her, despite the difficulty. I gripped her warm hand and felt a tingle shoot through my veins. I released her immediately and asked if she was alright and all that. I just had the feeling to keep talking to her.

Finally, I knelt down to pick up the contents of her basket. Oh, tampons. How embarrassing. I reached for one, but her hand got to it before mine had a chance. I certainly could've gotten before her, but decided not to freak her out even more. I excused Rose for her rude and selfish actions and let her go. She thanked me and paid for her things. No, I didn't let her go. I couldn't let her go. She was so close and I felt like I needed to be closer. When she walked out of the store, I slipped out quietly, just seconds after her.

I watched her walking frame down the street and then stop for a cab. When she hopped into one, I stuck my leg out in front of a taxi. It came to a sudden halt and jumped a little. I thrust the door open and told the drive to follow the girl's car. The whole ride, my eyes were glued to the back of the girl's head through the back window of her taxi. I clenched my fists and cracked my knuckles in anticipation, my control dissolving.

Her cab stopped and Bella practically leapt out of it. I threw a $20 at the cabbie and slid out of my seat. I raced into an ally and poked my head around the corner of a building. I watched the girl drain a bottle of water just as fast as I would a bear. I was impressed…_she would make a good vamp-! SHUT UP! _I closed my eyes and shook my head and popped them open to find the sweet smelling girl gone. I stepped from behind the shadows and sniffed the smoky air for her vanilla scent. I ran down the block until I spotted her wavy hair swishing back and forth behind her. She was heading for…Rob's apartments! _Perfect_, I thought.

I knew the way already, so it was easy to get in. I would be in the lobby before her and follow her to her destination. Wow… was this what my life would be like from now on? Stalking cute girls to their home? Ugh. I was disgusted with myself and was about to go find Rose until the animal inside of me found its way to my brain. _Go._ He said. That's all he said, but the way he said it and when he reminded me of the way her blood would feel sliding down my throat… I lost it.

I raced into the lobby like a blurry smudge and hid behind three large plants. Classic, I know. She walked without grace for sure as her feet caught each other a couple times. I chuckled at how cute she was. Maybe I shouldn't drain her… Of course _I_ knew I shouldn't… but _he _didn't give a crap about her well being. _I should not kill her_. I swallowed my venom and thought of a random pop song to get her scent out of my mind. It failed. Now, I had Ke$ha swirled with sweet vanilla. It helped a little bit, but when I heard "Mr. Pattinson" slip from her lips, I knew this was going to be interesting.

I slipped from behind the plants and raced up the staircase. I walked slowly through the hallway, trying to keep my human façade up just a little. So she knew Rob? This is amazing. I could kill her or get to know her. My mind said to get to know her, but the animal that was bursting from its cage said to kill her. It was like one of those shows where the character has the devil and the angel on their shoulders. Exactly like this. I was still walking down the hall, Ke$ha's pounding lyrics infused with a fading vanilla.

_This is our last chance._

_You're it._

_Cause' the world's spinning at the speed of light. _

_The night is fading. _

_Hearts racing._

_**Let it live and die.**_

If my heart could be racing, it would. I never felt like this when I would hunt animals or be around other humans. I gripped the handle and the lock snapped with ease. I entered and was hit with the smell of metallic blood and alcohol. Blood =Alice, Rob and Tom = beer. I wasn't planning on arriving in the middle of the night to Rob's, but oh well. I heard three slow heart beats and deep breathing within the house. One was coming from the bathroom…Alice. Oh. I get it now. The girl knew them all, and she was helping out poor Alice. How sweet. _I could not kill her_. The other two were bouncing off the wall in Rob's room. They were all sleeping.

I hid in the broom closet, waiting for the girl, hoping it was the girl. I don't think I was going to kill her. I just wanted to watch and know her, but the thirst was irking me. That was all. The six lyrics were etched into my brain now, even though I knew they already were when I first heard the song in the cab.

I heard the jingling of keys and the turn of one as it entered the broken lock. The keys clacked against the wood. I smelled her. She was here. Her smell got stronger as she walked towards my hiding place. Now that I knew it was here, I ripped open the door and ran towards the living room. I whizzed right past the girl and almost snatched her arm in the process, but remained calm. I ran into the living room and remembered the position of the lights from the many times I've been here, and flicked one of them on. I waited on the couch, music blasting in my head as I heard her steps come closer. I heard a small sigh of relief and let out my own breath that I was holding.

"Rob?"

Now is my chance. I gripped the back of the couch out of blood lust and turned my head toward the girl. I melted when I saw her beautiful face, then burst into flames when I saw her fearful eyes and mouth ready to screech. I ran over to her, forgetting my façade, and cupped her mouth closed. I stared into her brown orbs, silently pleading that she would let me explain.

I clasped her hand in mine and tugged her to the couch.

"Did you fucking follow me here? Where are my friends?" she exclaimed. I was surprised at her harsh tone, but found it attractive.

"Well, hello to you too, tampon girl." I said.

She glared at me with her mouth in a tight line.

"Don't fuck around with me! Where are my friends?" she all but screamed. I ignored her and decided to just know her. I liked her so far.

"I'm Edward, Robert's brother." I said.

"Bullshit." she huffed. She rolled her eyes and I listened to her heart. Her heart rate was bursting through the roof. She should be scared. But, I didn't kill her…yet?

"You didn't mention that Robert lived here. So how would I know? He's sleeping and the little pixie Alice is balled up in the corner in the bathroom." I chuckled.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed a box of tampons and sprinted down the hallway. She opened both doors, giggled a couple times, then returned back to the living room. I gave her the left side of the couch and waited silently on the right with a smug smirk on my face.

She plopped down on the couch cross legged and stuck out her hand.

"Since they're all still alive, I guess I trust you. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She smiled.

_I will not kill her._

Her perfect bright smile made me dizzy. I almost forgot to take her hand while ogling her pretty face. I clutched her hand in mine for the second time today and loved it.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I apologize for frightening you before. Didn't know we were headed to the same place." I said as I shook her hand.

"It's alright, I should really be the one apologizing though, I was so rude to you." She whispered.

"Forget about it." I said.

"No, it's FA-GET ABAT IT!" She exclaimed seriously in a thick New York accent.

We both laughed until I put a finger to my lips to shush her.

"Wow, you're just like your brother." She said smiling. I just shrugged.

"How do you know my brother?" I asked. It's not like Robert lets just anyone into his house at 3 am.

"Spotted him in a crowd on the street and had my way with him." She giggled.

"You walk around New York and pick up random strangers and hook up with them?" I asked hesitantly. I might be foreign to New York but I know that normal people don't do that.

"You're a little strange…" I chuckled.

She had a fit of laughter and shook her head "no." She mumbled in what sounded like amazement, "freaking clone." I shook with laughter.

"I was walking to go shopping with Alice on Broadway and I spotted his hunched form in a mob of people that I was in. He dropped his phone, I picked it up, gave it to him, saw his face, and almost pissed myself. I kept up with his fast pace and talked to him until he had to leave. Best friends ever since." She explained.

I just smiled like an idiot. I was falling for her, I could feel it. Her confidence was alluring and she was fun to be with. She wasn't super bubbly like Alice, but being around a happy person is always good.

_I will not kill her._ I was glad we weren't talking about how fast I got from the couch to the doorway. I didn't want to spoil my limited time with her. She should get home soon.

"There's something on my mind, Edward." She whispered. I searched her mind to figure out what was puzzling her, but I found silence. I couldn't read her mind. Am I still a vampire? I shook with a small tremor and my eyes raked her body, wondering if she was one of me. Bella's eyes squinted as she looked at me.

"How did you get to me so fast? How did you get here before I did? How did you get from the couch to me in less than a second? Don't lie to me, Edward. If we're going to be friends, trust is a number one priority in a relationship." She whispered.

I sighed and cursed myself mentally for jinxing myself.

"I used to be on my high school's track team. I was the best sprinter if I do say so myself." I said. Hey, it was all I could come up with at the moment.

"You're lying. I'll get it out of you one of these days, though." Bella said as she squinted her eyes again. One of these days. That means, I'd see her more often. Or maybe not, she would have to go back to school eventually, crap!

I just shook off her blunt comment and carried on.

"So, you live in New York?" I asked as I leaned my elbow on the edge of the couch. I wanted to get to know her as much as possible. I already had feelings for her. I just hoped she would understand when I told her the truth.

"Born and raised." She answered. "You?" she asked.

"Washington." I said with a hint of sadness and a shrug. Nothing special, unlike New York. Great, we live on opposite ends of the country. God, will you do me one favor? Please?

"Ooh! What town?" she asked eagerly. Bella was practically bouncing up and down in her seat!

"You probably won't know it. I don't even think you can find it on a map." I chuckled.

"Try me." she smirked with a propped eyebrow.

"Forks." I sighed. I waited for her sigh and the usual "Oh, I've never heard of that one before?"

Much to my surprise, Bella gasped and clutched onto my arm. Wow, someone comes on a little strong. She was so close. Her neck was so close. Just a little break of the skin….

"That's where my mom lives! My university is in Seattle!" she whispered excitedly. I smiled even greater than before and wanted to kiss her. Instead, I swallowed my venom, held my breath, and hugged her. She gasped a little, but quickly wrapped her arms around my neck until I pulled away.

"This is great, Bella." All I need to do now is bribe the school into letting me in early and give them one of my many essays. Bingo.

"Yeah, I'm visiting my dad for Christmas break. I have one more week till' school starts again. How about you? You look a little young to go to college."

"I, uh, go to the same school as you, Bella."

"Oh, why haven't I noticed you before?" she asked with pure curiosity.

"Uh..." I mumbled. I looked at the clock and it read 4:45 am.

"It's really late, Bella. I think you should get some sleep." I said quickly, hoping she would comply.

"Um, yeah. You're right. I don't think I should go home this late, though. I'll just crash here. I'll let you have this room, I'll join Alice. I'll leave in first thing at…7 so I won't disturb your Christmas." She said nervously.

Bella would let me sleep in this huge room while she goes to rest in the bathroom with her best friend? I don't even sleep! That's absurd! And she thinks she'd disturb my Christmas morning? She was the best present I was ever given.

"No way, Bella. You should sleep in the guest room; I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, its okay, Edward. You're Rob's brother, you deserve the extra room."

I laughed at her selflessness and stubborn attitude. I think I loved her already. I put my hands on her shoulders and led her to the spare room. Bella did put up quite a struggle, but I was obviously much stronger than her. I wrapped an arm around her waist and opened the door with the other and lightly shoved her inside the room.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams." I whispered.

"Edward!" she huffed. I laughed and closed her door. I was going to just watch some TV until she got up, but when I heard a faint whimper, I was a goner. I waited outside until I heard four steady heartbeats. I cracked the door open and slipped inside her room. I sat down in a large chair and watched her. Bella tossed and turned, her hair splattered on the pillows like paint. Her bare legs were tangled in the sheets and her lips mumbled.

"Edward."

_I can not kill her._

**AN: So this was Edward's POV. I thought it was well needed and Bella was tiring me out a little. Can you believe Edward's already teetering between like and love after only an hour? *giggles* Please review! **

**-Lizzy**


	5. Edward Hands

**AN: Ummm I can explain:**

**HUGE writer's block**

**Multiple finals and such**

**I'm just lazy at times….don't hate me? **

BPOV

All I see is darkness. I feel cold and a little creeped out. I open my eyes and find myself standing in a dark room. I look around and all I see is black. Just black. I'm scared shitless and all I want to do is find something bright, cheerful, sweet. _Edward._

The fuck.

Holy hell, why in the world would I think of Edward as bright, cheerful and fucking sweet like a lollipop? Even though he is… His breath is fresh and sweet that reminds me of mint gum and candy canes. And his hair is like red licorice, twisted, long, floppy, and has a slight red color that I just want to bury my fingers in.

I feel kinda shallow, I have to admit. All I've noticed is his sexy appearance…why do I find myself wanting to know more? Like, what's his favorite color, what does he wear boxers or briefs, what the fuck is his shoe size for crying out loud? I just seem to can't get away, as if he pulls me towards him. Oh, and let's not forget I've known him for hmm one hour.

Crazy.

I open one eye at a time, hoping that somehow peeking it open slowly will make sunlight appear. Darkness. Again. Yay. You know what? Fuck this, I'm waking up. I turn to leave to go somewhere other than this creepy-ass black abyss shit, when I feel a cold hand grasp my shoulder.

HOLY SHIT.

I lift my left hand to swat the cold away before it was enveloped by another. I thrash my legs around, trying to find the body and kick him where the sun don't shine. But I find nothing.

I hastily turn my head to the left, towards my hand that is still grasped in a cold, tight, hold. The hand is pale and from what I can see, has small little hairs on the knuckles and nicely trimmed fingernails. It was obviously a man's, but whose?

Then another grasp. Then another. Soon, all my limbs are fastened in a hard grip. The only part of me that isn't covered, is my mouth. Time to put it to good use. I open my mouth to scream, before it was covered with another white hand. I quickly flash open my eyes to scowl at my attacker, but only to see his face. Edward's face.

"Edward."

**AN: Yeah, I know it's short. I'll update soon though, I promise. In fact, it will be this week! I know, shocker! This chapter hopefully caught your attention even without a dialogue. Next update will have plenty of dialogue, thoughts, humor of some sort, and a hearty helping of Alice! **** Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading and see you soon!**

**-Lizzy**

**P.S. (is that only for letters, or?...whatever, ima go with it) I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanza this year with their families! **


	6. Jesus Spare Me, Please

**AN: I am back like I promised! I'm really trying to improve my story writing, so tips would be helpful. I always feel like there's something missing….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight Saga.**_

BPOV

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" a nasally voice shouted at me, shattering my left ear drum I'm guessing. A sharp pain and loss of hearing is a sure sign of a shattered ear drum, no?

"WHAT!?" I shot up straight out of my bed, sleeveless and pantsless and all. Probably a bad idea considering its winter…

"It's Christmas, bitch!" the high voice squeaked. I look to my left and find my best friend, Mary Alice dressed in a red onesie with little scattered trains and snowflakes and her head a black, tangled mess. Pfft, and she calls herself a gangster.

"ALICE!" I gasped as I hugged my crazy bitch breathless. I buried my face into her cotton clad shoulder, her black spikes poking and prodding my face while I inhaled her cinnamon scent I've come to love all these years.

"BELLS!" Alice said sounding kind of confused as she pushed me back to look me over.

"Al, I just had the weirdest fucking dream. It was dark and I was cold and confused. There were hands grabbing me! Edward's hands! Edward's!" I ranted.

Alice just looked at me like there was a panda on my head. She smiled and ruffled my hair and made it even more knotted.

"Sounds like some scurry shit." She said sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Alice." I joked. Who needs to hear about my complaints anyway, I mean, it's Christmas.

"C'monnnn. Leggoooo." She whined while pulling on my bare arm.

"Alice, when did you go to bed? When did you put that on? We've only slept for like—what time is it!?"

"Will you shut up? After you gave me my much needed supply of feminine products, right when my eyes decided to open because waking up on Christmas on a cold tile floor is uncomfortable, aannnd 7:23 am." She nonchalantly said as she strained her neck to see the time on my nightstand.

We've slept for four hours. No wonder I suddenly feel like shit, as usual. My eyes are sore and filled with gunk while my skin is covered in little goose bumps. At least I didn't wake up in a bathroom where Rob shits and does…other things. Cue mental shiver. Gross. Yet, she acts as if that totally didn't happen.

Still recovering from my dream high, I can't help but remember Edward. His gold eyes staring right into my brown ones. Filled with something I can't seem to describe. Reveling in the memory of his frigid hands gripping my own send another wave of goose bumps along my skin….

I finally notice that Alice has dragged me out of bed as my bare feet stumble as they come in contact with the cold wooden stairs. She lets go of my hand and skips into the kitchen.

I'm left face to face with the Christmas tree that I've been neglecting these past two weeks. The towering tree above me is covered in yellow lights and red and white ornaments, shining along with the sunlight streaming through the windows. It's almost as beautiful as the gigantic one in Rockefeller Center. Right when I was about to reminisce about my childhood Christmas and all that, my thoughts where interrupted by a smooth, deep voice I could recognize anywhere.

"Either it's summer and everyone else is unaware except for you, or you're just nuts. I'm pretty sure a tanktop and miniscule shorts like the ones you're sporting are not appropriate winter attire."

Oh hot damn, not even _one_ stutter.

I spin my head around to only lock eyes with Edward Cullen. I get lost in his eyes and my brain turns to mush and I can't form even a somewhat decent coherent sentence.

"I—um –it's just that—I get hot—uh, do you want breakfast?" I ask nervously as I jerk my thumb back towards the kitchen while biting my lower lip.

I totally forgot he was here last night, aw shit! That's right, he shoved me into the guest room before he scared me shitless. Whatever, the creeper is hot as hell and based on his impressive vocabulary and sentence structure, I bet he's pretty smart, too. Can you say bonus points?

He chuckles at my rant and shakes his head, his bronze strands of hair slowly falling into perfect disarray.

"I'm fine, but I'm sure you would rather spend Christmas breakfast with your family?" he said which kind of came out as a question.

"Uh, um… you know what? It's fine, Charlie doesn't mind. We don't even decorate the house or whatever. My family only celebrates Christmas when we're all together…which is really never. That's why I spend it with Alice and Rob, but, with you here I'm sure you'd like some time with your own family." I babbled, for the second time today.

But I'll give my self a pat on the back, I barely stuttered and gave him complete and somewhat coherent sentences to listen to. One point Bella!

"It's no problem at all, Bella. My mother called just now and said she was ill with the flu. Rob and I are giving her her much needed rest. It looks like we'll be spending the holiday with you and Alice. Tom left a while ago." Edward said as he slipped into the reclining chair, looking fine as hell.

"Oh, that—that's great." I said awkwardly while scratching my head, trying to be normal. Trial and error my friend.

"So, what do you and Alice do for Christmas here in the big apple?" he said calmly.

I decided to sit down next to him and make myself seem somewhat normal instead of standing in front of the stars in my beefy hanes.

I pick the couch next to him and grab the dark blanket to my right and drape it over my lap, concealing my boy shorts but not without the fucking blush.

"Uh, we usually exchange gifts and then walk around the city. Alice hosts a party every year on either Christmas or New Year's Eve. Now that it's Christmas I'm guessing it's the New Year's Eve party."

"That sounds fun considering I've never been to New York before…" he trailed.

Now's my time to shine. To shine bright like a diamond! Shine bright like a diamond, shine BRIGHT like a diamonnndd. Okay, shut the fuck up Rihanna, we all know you're a cheap whore who loves Chris Brown and you want to show him your fucking originality or something. We get it.

"We'd love to take you along with us! Rob will be with Kristen so it'll be just you and me and Alice!" I all but shouted at him.

I noticed Edward grinned when I said just you and me but when Alice was mentioned, his smile quickly faltered. His frown was replaced with a smile as quick as it came. Weird…

"I'd love to, but I don't want to impose…" he mumbled the last part.

"Please, Edward. C'mon, you're my only source of sanity when I'm with Alice. Pleaaaase!" I begged.

"BITCH, I HEARD THAT! I'M MAKING YOU WEAR HEELS TO THE PARTY NOW!" Alice screamed from the kitchen, her nasally voice reaching a flinching Edward.

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath. I'm gonna look ridiculous not to mention I'm going to embarrassed while I'm tripping all over New York. Oh lord, what will Edward think of me?!

Edward just chuckled and shook his head a little. He lay back in the chair and crossed his feet and set them on the table. What. A. guy.

"Tell me when you guys are ready, I'll be here." He chuckled. SWOON. He's so beautiful…

I nod at him and give him a best smile which probably looked like a mix between a smile of a wild snorlax and a kangaroo. Aw, jeez.

I throw the blanket off my lap and shuffle towards the kitchen, where my main bitch should be at. The whole time I'm walking, my underwear keeps riding up my ass…well, hopefully Edward got a good view?

I walk into the kitchen and find Alice flipping French toast on the stove. I sit down at the table and down some orange juice that Alice had set out for me. I look over to where she is at the stove and see that the toast is still raw which is not good cause lemme tell you I'm hungry as fuck.

And then I hear Alice talking to herself. Obviously she hasn't noticed I'm in the room with her. Oh, this is going to be good.

"Bitch, why won't you die?!" she mumbles as she squishes the raw bread with her spatula against the pan. The pan sizzles and pops, and Alice is startled and screams and drops the damn spatula on the floor with a smack.

"Oh, shit!" she yelps while bouncing on her feet, acting as if the floor is made of lava.

I can't help myself from laughing and sputter my juice all over the table.

"Alice, I'm judging you so hard right now!" I say in between bursts of laughter.

She twists her body towards me and her eyes turn into little slits. While I'm still flipping my shit, Alice tiptoes back to the stove and puts the French toast on a plate.

She walks over to me where I'm coming down from my high but still giggling like a little schoolgirl, and towers over me. Which really doesn't work because she's the same height as me as I'm sitting down.

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal…literally." She says as she quotes Home Alone and practically throws my breakfast in front of me while looking over the orange juice covered table.

"I wuv woo." I say with my mouth full of French toast, still looking up at her.

"You fucking better." She seethes. Alice is just too funny and I end up laughing slash choking while the toast is still in my mouth. It sounds like forced hiccups, or in other words, a dying walrus.

I look over to the doorway of the kitchen, mouth full and tears streaming down my face and find no other than Edward Cullen leaning against the door with wide open eyes, glaring right back at me.

OHH LOORDDD!

**AN: HAHA! Have any of you seen the "OH LORD" video on Youtube? Ohmygod it's hilarious, really comical I tell you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to update sooner! Please review!**


	7. AND SO IT BEGINS

**AN: Ok, as you may guess or tell I've been trying to improve my writing. I know this is like half humor slash half romance 3, however, I'm trying to be funny in my stories by being very descriptive. My main objective is to get you to pee yourselves which is extremely hard to do, but alas, I will try. :) REVIEW for more updates!**

**BPOV**

"Alice stop".

"Alice, stop".

"Alice, STOP."

"STOP ALICE, STOP!"

"ALICE STAHPP!"

"That's what I was looking for you fuck up." She half giggled half sneered at me while turning her head.

I look to poor, hot, Edward, who is clearly a little embarrassed and confused by the ways his ears turn a cute shade of pink. Just like my cheeks. I can tell he wants to just dart out the door and never talk to Alice or me again after Alice practically eye-fucked him. While during my mortification of finding Edward staring at me with my mouth full of Christmas delight, Alice looked between Edward and I and saw the panic in my eyes. Her eyebrows did that weird pervert dance and she hooded her eyes and sashayed over to Edward. She tried twerking in front of the fine piece of man, hoping to get his attention away from me. Well, it worked. Kind of.

Alice huffed and raised her hands and feet from the ground and lowered her invisible ass. She dusted her hands and twisted her body towards Edward and tip toed only up to his chin, to slide a little pale finger against his lickable jaw. Lord have mercy.

"Let me love you." She whispered in a lame attempt to be sexy. She started to "seductively" unzip her onsie. Oh hell no. "NO!" I shouted as I clamped my hand around the train zipper. Alice flicked her wrist and away my hand flew, flared her nostrils and swayed her hips back over to the couch and turned on fucking Avatar.

I walked over to the back of the couch while she's intensely paying attention to Saka and the basic fucking ice princess. I'm just so pissed right now, I can't even.

"PLOT TWIST: AANG LIKES KATARA!" I screamed in her ear. She flinched and made an annoyed face.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!" She shouted as she covered her ears and pouted at the screen.

"Basic bitch." I couldn't help but mumble.

I walked back into the kitchen to Edward, hoping he's still there. I sit down on the counter and just put my head in my hands. And laugh. I start to laugh like a fucking lunatic. Edward started to laugh with me too and to anyone else this would well, just look kind of fucked up. After we got all our giggles out of our system, Edward quickly glanced at my right hand. What? Black nail polish and a silver ring on my index finger….oh, too hipster? Yeah, that's the bitch's fault.

Edward arched his eyebrow and reached for my right hand. I lifted it up in front of him and he grasped my hand in his cold one. He dug around in his pocket with his head hanging down, the universal code for "where the fuck is it."

I couldn't see what he grabbed out of his pocket because of his huge fist, but I hope to god it wasn't , gosh I don't even know. He pried my fingers open and slipped a ripped piece of paper into my palm. Did I mention my whole body was tingling while in contact with his amazing skin? Well, there you go.

Edward glanced up at me with his gold eyes for reassurance. I looked at him and then the crumpled post it in my hand. He smiled and I sworn I could've died. Cheesy, but hey, he' gorgeous and guessing by the fact he doesn't care that my best friend just twerked in front of him and he saw me with my mouth full, he's one hundred percent perfection.

He turned to walk through the kitchen arc and then I saw Alice watching him, mumbling something… I walked over to her and leaned in towards her.

"Attack, attack, attack, attack, attack." She mumbled like a psycho. She's hidden behind the couch with her butt up in the air. Her eyes are focused on Edward's beautiful ass as he's walking down the hall, but I know where this is going.

"Alice, NO!" I yell at her. But it's too late. I've lost her. I've already lost her a while ago anyway. Sigh.

She slips from behind the couch and crouches and hunches her back. She curls her hands into her body and starts to fucking gallop like a deer. Her eyes are locked on Edward, and I can only hope he has a chance to escape from Alice's rath.

"And so it begins." She says to herself, but loud enough for me to hear and starts galloping behind Edward.

He turns around and his eyes widen at Alice and he starts to laugh and run away.

"EDWARD, WAIT! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO GO SEE THE CITY LATER!" Wow, does anyone else smell desperation?

"JUS-JUST CALL ME LATER!" He yells as Alice starts to naw on the ends of his hot as fuck low ride jeans. He pulls his leg in an attempt to get away, dragging my best friend all the way through the front door.

"I GUESS YOU CAN SAY YOU HAVE NOW LIVED!?"

I am six hundred percent done with my life.

**AN: Short, but sweet with a dash of humor for your enjoyment! REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES! Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Threats

**AN: Yay I'm back! Happy non-existent winter break for the east coast kids! *****sarcasm***** I know how you guys feel… but whatever it's a 3 day weekend! WHOOOO! Okay, I know this story is gonna feel really weird when you're reading it because duh, Christmas already passed. But just go with it, ok? Thanks.**

**BPOV **

"I hate you."

"No, you don't!" Alice whined as she came back through the backdoor, wiggling her tongue trying to get the taste of denim out of her mouth. Oh, I really wanted to bash her head into the wall right now.

I turned to face her. What did she think that was? Yes, it was kind of funny but on the other hand it was ridiculously embarrassing! What will Edward think of me now? Some psycho chick who has a weird Spanish speaking tinkerbell attached to her hip that likes to scare cute boys away from her!?

"Alice. What the actual fuck was that?"

"Oh, Bells. I was just trying to make you laugh. I wanted him to hear your cute giggles!"

What?

"ALICE! DID THAT MAKE HIM LAUGH? NO, IT DIDN'T! I LIKE HIM, ALICE. HE'S DIFFERENT AND SECRETIVE AND FUCK HOT AND YOU JUST DROVE HIM AWAY!"

"He said he was going to CALL YOU LATER!" She yelled right back at me.

"Ugh, Alice…. even though what you did may have been out of love, I never did anything that embarrassing in front of anyone you had a crush on…" I said softly as I rubbed my hand over my face and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Fine. Lo siento. Now can we get ready for your date? It's Christmas, c'mon, Bells!" she squealed at the end. Because apologizing in Spanish makes it ten times more sincere than when you say it in English.

"It's not a date. You're coming with us." I squeaked as my blush creeped its way up my cheeks.

There was a comfortable silence between us. I was picking on the stray strings on my raggedy shirt while Alice dazed into nothingness.

"Don't worry about me. It'll be like I'm not even there." She smirked.

"How about no?" I cringed as I saw Alice holding up a way too revealing top for a girl like me.

"Bella, this is hot. Edward will love you in this." Alice said as she twirled herself around, holding the v-neck against her.

"How about I pick out my outfit and you can approve?" I trailed off, expecting a light punch at my shoulder for being so absurd.

"Hmmm. Okay. But only because I owe you one."

Wow. Plot twist.

I gingerly got up from my bed while eyeing Alice as she cocked her head to the side, making sure this isn't a prank.

I walked into my closet and rummaged around, finding nothing too appealing for a "date". I was about to give up and let Alice take charge until I saw it. I widened my eyes and a small smile came to my lips as I bent down to grab the best shirt I've ever owned. It defined me and brought back lots of memories from high school. It was also a great conversation starter.

I whipped around and brought the black, ripped, Metro Station t-shirt to my front with a big smile, hoping Alice would see me secretly pleading through my eyes.

She saw it and cringed until she looked up at my face. She softened and quietly nodded her ok. I squealed and threw it on, my boobs a little uncomfortable since it was from 3 years ago. The sleeves were long with big slashes but the band name proudly stuck to my chest. I threw on some skinny jeans and my 10 year old converse and plopped down next to Alice.

"Can't you get a new pair of those? Ugh, they're so old and torn and gross."

I was appalled.

"No way. These are my favorite pair of shoes, I've had them forever and I'm not just gonna dump them cause they're not in style anymore."

She sighed and started to move my hair towards her. She grabbed a brush and yanked it through my hair, the curls at the end spiraling.

She grabbed her makeup kit and grabbed the mascara. She applied way too much for my liking but this was still Alice we're talking about. I started humming one of Metro Station's songs while Alice globbed the black paint on my eyes. It was quiet except for my light singing and I was really relaxed and at ease until, Alice.

"Maybe it's Maybelline." She sung so quietly I could barely hear her. I started laughing and jumped up, causing her to jerk and smear the paint all over my face.

"SHIT, BELLA!" she screamed. I could barely see her through my tears. Her face was red and her whole body was taught. She grabbed the makeup remover wipes roughly and took a hold of my chin and started aggressively rubbing them over my face.

My laughing descended into little giggles while Alice seemed to calm down a bit. I wiped at my tears and let her finish.

"Street lights glisten on the boulevard, and cold nights make staying alert so hard…" my phone rang.

"Get it for me, whore." I said as I picked my nail polish. I could see Alice's glare and her cute smirk. Oh, no.

"Oh HEY, EDWARD. Oh, we're almost ready to go, Bella's just waxing her lip-stache. Might take about 10 more minutes. See you soon. Mwah." She said and set my phone on our nightable.

I was hell-a-pissed. I charged for her shoe closet and retrieved her favorite pair of red heels, or death traps in my opinion. I arched my eyebrow as I swung them loosely over the windowsill with the dumpster sitting below.

"You wouldn't." Alice hissed.

"Try me." I hissed right back.

"Isabella." She warned

"Mary." I thrusted her real name right back at her. I hated my full name and I know she despised hers.

She gasped and bit her lip. She was about to say something until we heard the inter-com.

"Ms. Brandon, Ms. Swan, I have an…Edward Cullen, here to see you." Jacob's annoyed voice droned.

I pressed on the little black button on the outside of the door, Alice's shoes still in hand and answered Jake. "We'll be down in a min-" I was cut short by Alice waving her hands, gesturing to her onesie.

"Uh, make that five? No, no seven. Seven minutes Jake thanks." I rushed.

I flung the shoes at Alice as I ran to my coat and wrapped a scarf around my pale neck.

"Alice, let's go!" I yelled.

I saw her hopping on one leg, trying to pull on her jeans. Once she got it past her ankles, she tossed me my phone and I tossed her her lip gloss. She caught it and smeared it all over her lips, panting.

She ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her keys, and slipped on her heels. She thrust open the door and grabbed my hand in her haste. We got on the elevator so she wouldn't trip on the stairs, and rested against the metal bar along the wall.

"New record?" Alice asked.

"3 minutes 6 seconds." I choked out. She pulled out her phone and typed it in. The elevator dinged and we instantly stood up and straightened our clothes. We both stepped out but couldn't fit through the slot. We acted like siblings who wanted to go first until I pushed her tiny frame with my ass.

I spotted Edward in an intense conversation with Jake. His eyes slits and focused on Jake's. I approached the two of them and pulled on Edward's arm, letting him know I was here.

"Hey, sorry we took so long. It was Alice." I said almost like a question, looking back and forth between the two guys.

I saw Alice give me a thumbs up in the corner of my eye as she linked arms with a honey blonde. She mouthed the words "eight o'clock" to me before she was dragging the cute boy away.

"Oh! Hey, Bella! I was just talking to good ol' Jake here." He sneered the last part.

"Merry Christmas, Jake!" I said on the cheery side.

His brown eyes were torn from Edward's gold ones and looked at mine. He relaxed and gave me a bashful smile? Woah, wait what?

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. Merry Christmas to you too." He smiled.

"Oh, Jake. You can call me Bella, gosh I think I'm younger than you are." I giggled.

Edward didn't seem to like all the attention I was giving Jake as he glared between me and him. I decided to peck his cold cheek and tug on his arm so we could start our date.

"Nice seeing you Jake. See you later." I said waving as Edward towed me along.

"Bye, Bella!" I heard him shout over the loud commotion of busy people outside the doors.

I looked up at Edward expectantly. I caught his eyes staring and I looked down and blushed crimson. Aw, man.

"Where to? This is your city, not mine." He asked while smiling.

I bit my lip as I thought about where we should go. Oh!

"Have you ever been to Macy's in the city?"

"The only place I've been is the drug store and your apartment, Bella."

"Oh, yeah. So do you wanna go window shopping? Everything's sparkly and red and white and so beautiful you can't miss it." I asked eagerly.

He smiled at my eagerness, I could tell.

"Lead the way." He smiled.

**AN: Ok, I PROMISE the next one will be 10x better. This one sucked I thought but the next chapter will have all the cutesy little details of their "date." **

**-Lizzy**


End file.
